The applicant's broad objective is to develop expertise in basic epidemiologic research that can be used to develop preventively oriented intervention programs. To this end, three basic aims are proposed: first, to continue a line of research already begun by the applicant that develops disaggregated models of the stress process with nonexperimental epidemiologic survey data; second, to become more broadly involved in an ongoing program of preventively oriented research with unemployed workers in Eastern Michigan; third, to develop a new program of basic research in a population of families who are caring for psychiatric patients in the community. The research experiences encompassed by the activities in these three aims will expose the applicant to a full range of professional growth opportunities relevant to his overarching career development objective.